We Hate the Internet
by OnePieceisGod
Summary: The world of One Piece and the real world collide as Zoro and Sanji discover the internet... and all the fan yaois of them. Outraged, the two unlikely team up to stop the yaois at the source: The ZoroxSanji fan club headquarters. NO romance. AT ALL.
1. The Internet is a Bitch

We hate the Internet

The world of One Piece and the real world collide as Zoro and Sanji discover the internet... and all the fan yoais of them. Outraged, the two unlikely team up to stop the yoais at the source: The ZoroxSanji fan club headquarters. NO romance. AT ALL.

Read, review and comment.

In 1999 the anime One Piece aired and is still one of the biggest ongoing anime to date. Zoro and Sanji are actors in this anime, as well as the other cast. With their popularity so high, many fan sites are posted, some fan fictions, forums, and what ifs, some........ a little more graphic. This is the story of how Zoro and Sanji stand up to the ZoroxSanji Yaoi porn sites.

Chapter 1: The internet is a bitch.

"Hey Sanji, where's Nami?" Zoro walked through the door of Sanji and Nami's apartment looking around. Sanji was cooking something in the kitchen. "She's in our room getting dressed, she and the girls are going out tonight." Zoro sighed, "Yeah well Luffy and Usopp canceled, Robin and Kaiya made them take them out on a double date. So they're not coming to watch the game." Sanji looked at him, "You mean.... just me and you?" Zoro sighed, "Yeah..." Sanji rolled his eyes, "Damn it!" Sanji and Zoro were friends, but they fought a lot. And without others around to hold them back their fights were worse and they usually broke something important. Nami came out of her and Sanji's bedroom "Well I'm gone, you boys have fun." when she realized it was only Zoro and Sanji she said this to, she burst out laughing, "Hahahahaha!" Zoro and Sanji looked at her in confusion. "What are you laughing at hun?" Sanji asked. Nami tried her hardest to stop laughing. "N-nothing, just something Robin showed me the other day on the internet, haha, reminds me of you two, hahahaha!" With that Nami kissed Sanji on the cheek, laughed a little more as she passed Zoro, and left for her night out.

Sanji and Zoro were still staring at the door she left out of, "What........... was THAT!?" Zoro looked at Sanji. "I............. don't know. What did she say...... something about Robin showing her something on the internet...." "What do you think it is....." Sanji looked to their room were Nami kept her computer. "I don't know,...... but I say we find out." Zoro nodded in agreement.

They went into Nami and Sanji's room. Sanji turned on Nami's computer the password box popped up and Sanji typed in the password. "What's the password," Zoro asked. " 'Sanji' of course." the box popped back up with 'Error: wrong password' "Well, looks like she changed it." Zoro smirked. Sanji became depressed, "But, but, but, but, but, but why did she change it!? That was my name! How could she do this to me!?!?" Zoro chuckled, "She probably changed it knowing you'd do this sort of thing." "But what did she change it with?!" "Maybe Zoro." Sanji punched him in the shoulder. "Haha. Chill out man." "But what is it?" "One Piece?" Sanji typed it in..... 'Error' "Nami?"..... 'Error'. They thought for a moment, then they both said it at the same time. "Money." Sanji typed it in, it went though. "Ok, we go to the internet.... go to history and see what she's seen..." Sanji and Zoro scanned the internet history for anything suspicious. "Hmmmm...... .... that could be it." Zoro agreed, Sanji clicked on it. What they saw scared the living shit out of them. "Oh. My. GOD!" Zoro almost threw up. Sanji nearly fainted.

It was a ZoroxSanji yaoi porn sight. Hundreds of pictures, all of Zoro and Sanji fucking each other in different positions. "DUDE! THIS IS SO FUCKING WRONG!!!" Zoro was going ballistic. Sanji just sat there, mouth open in pure shock, awe, and completely disturbed, he was practically twitching in disgust. "Why................... does Nami-swan................ h-have this on HER COMPUTER!?!?! AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!" It all hit Sanji and Zoro now, they were so disturbed they didn't know what to do. "Why does this shit exists in this world???" Zoro sounded like he was crying now. Sanji came to a certain realization. "Holly shit!" "What?!" Zoro was terrified to know. "Dude! Those female interns on the set of the show! They always giggle when we walk by, and we don't know why, you don't think...." Zoro knew what he was talking about. "OH MY GOD!!!" he buried his face in his hands. Sanji became lifeless again. "Why didn't we think this shit was out there?" Zoro became outraged now. "WHO THE FUCK PUTS THIS SHIT ON HERE!?!?!? I'LL KILL THEM ALLLLL!!!!!!!" "Fangirls dude."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?"

"Fangirls. You know it's gotta be them. You've read those creepy fan letters they send to us."

Zoro agreed, "Yeah, I still remember the one that one girl sent to Luffy about what she would do to him since his penis could probably stretch cause of the gum-gum powers."

Sanji remembered that one too. They shuttered at the memory. "But what can we do man!? There are THOUSANDS of fangirls that probably post this shit! Maybe MILLONS!"

"Simple. I'll just go door to door of every fangirl in the world and beat the hell out of them until they stop."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, let's go all CHRIS BROWN on some fangirls. That'll help."

"YOU GOT ANY BETTER IDEAS!?! I WILL NOT LET THIS GO UNPUNISHED!!!"

Sanji agreed, "Look, every site has a sponsor. So we just find this site's sponsor and trace down all the SICKO sites like this."

Sanji processed though the internet. Zoro looked in awe, "How do you know how to do this?" "Usopp showed me, you know he kicks ass with computers. Plus he taught me how to make sites like this. I make SakuraxIno yuri sites."

Zoro's eyes widened, "Those OBVIOUS lesbians from Naruto!?"

"Yeah."

"Dude.... you're sick."

"Whatever."

"But you're dating NAMI."

"She don't know. And what she don't know, WON'T hurt ME."

"....... You're an asshole."

They tracked down the parent/sponsor site.

"!!!! The most unlikely of lovers come together!?!?!??! What the hell???!!!"

Zoro and Sanji looked at the little box at the bottom of the window marked 'Sponsored sites'. "230!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?"

Zoro almost threw up again. Sanji almost fainted again.

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!!!!"

Sanji noticed something else on the site, "Oh my fuck."

"WHAT!?!?"

"They have......... videos."

"HOW!?!?!?!?!??!?!!!"

"I don't know man, *sniff* but I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! *sniff*" Sanji WAS crying. Zoro slapped Sanji. "Get a hold of yourself man! Why HAVE to stop this! You. Me. Team up and kick ass. Go to the source and take it out. Then the sites all crumble. No more Zoro/Sanj gay shit." Zoro looked at Sanji seriously. "Right." Sanji turned back to the computer and started looking for something. "There!" he pointed, "They're based out of Ohio!" Zoro looked blood thirsty and scary looking. "Let's go. TONIGHT. And END this." Sanji nodded, he lit a cigarette. "To the airport motherfucker. We got porn sites to kill off." They walked out in a cool, slow way, heading of to battle, not knowing if they would return.

AT THE AIRPORT:

Overhead voice: "Fights 110, 206, and flight 820 have been canceled. Flights-" Zoro and Sanji sat in the waiting room. "How much longer." "Our flight has been delayed.... for 3 hours." They were both depressed.

Sanji thought of something, "Damn."

"What?"

"That's 3 more hours of those sites being up."

Zoro had a look of fear on his face, "Fuck."

To be continued...

Next chapter: Zoro and Sanji come face to face with the building that's ruining their lives. 


	2. Zoro and Sanji ARE the Antiyaoi Squad

We Hate the Internet

Chapter 2: Zoro and Sanji ARE the Anti-yaoi Squad

Cleveland, Ohio.

Zoro and Sanji stood in front of an immense building that was ruining their lives. The ZoroxSanji Fan Club Headquarters. "So..... this hell hole is where it all started..... I hate it." Zoro cracked his knuckles. Sanji lit a cigarette, "Alright, let s get in, kick some ass, and get out of there. Who knows what fucked up shit about us is in there." Zoro nodded, "Right."

"OH MY GOD!!! IT'S ZORO!!!"

"OH MY GOD!!! IT'S SANJI TOO!!!!! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The guys heard shrieks come from behind them, they turned around and saw something just as disturbing as the yaoi. Hundreds of girls screaming with signs, One Piece merchandise and Zoro and Sanji T-shirts.

"Fuck................dude."

"I see them."

Zoro and Sanji looked at each other and said it together, "Fangirls."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Fuck! Run man!!!" Zoro and Sanji bolted towards the building as the girls ran after them. They were feet away when Zoro realized something, "WAIT!" Sanji stopped, "What!?" "We can't go in that building!" Sanij looked back at the fangirls, they were getting closer. "Why!? Can you not see how screwed we're fixing to be!?!?" Zoro understood, "I know but think! This is a Zoro/Sanji yaoi headquarters for god sakes! There's probably thousands of fangirls behind those doors! Why do you think there are hundreds of them chasing us right now so fucking conveniently!?!" Sanji realized in horror, ".....SHIT! What do we do!?" Zoro noticed something near the building entrance.

"There!" Zoro pointed at an air vent entering the building.

Sanji understood, "Right. It's the only way OUT of this and INTO the building. Two bitches one dildo."

Zoro looked at Sanji, "Ok..... That's a fucked up rendition of the Bird/Stone metaphor, but whatever. Let's go!" (In case for some reason you DON'T know what the Bird/Stone metaphor is it's 'Hitting two birds with one stone'.)

Sanji and Zoro ran for the vent. Zoro rammed into the vent and busted in, Sanji followed. As the fangirls rushed in the vent they got stuck trying to all fit in at once. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ZORO!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!" "SANJI!!!!!!!!" "MARRY ME ZORO!!!!" "SANJI YOU SEXY BASTARD!!!!"

Zoro and Sanji turned around to the fangirls, "GO AWAY!!!!!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Inside the building, Zoro and Sanji made their way up in the vents and though the building. Zoro looked around the building thought the vent slits. "Ok, we keep wondering around till we find the main room alright?" Sanji nodded, then Zoro realized something down below. "Holly shit. Sanji look," Sanji looked down thought the slits. There were hundreds, maybe thousands of fangirls, not just Zoro and Sanji fangirls, but Luffy fangirls, Ace, Smoker, and other ones as well. They could tell witch fangirl was witch because every girl down there wore a shirt with a chibi version of their favorite character and had "I'm a (insert name here) fangirl"

"Dude. Talk about conspiracy. They got fangirls that like us (Zoro and Sanji fangirls) and like making our yaoi and fangirls that hate us (Other fangirls) are using the yaoi to discredit us! Whoever is in charge of this is a mastermind!"

Zoro agreed, "An evil BITCH mastermind." Then they heard noises coming from behind them, fangirls managed to get into the vents! "There they are! AAAAAAHHHHHHH! ZORO I LOVE YOU!" Zoro and Sanji looked in fear, "Shit! They ve mobilized! Run Zoro hurry." Before they could do anything the vent was flooded with fangirls.

Zoro: "Oh my god!"

Sanji: "There's too many of them! What do we do!?!"

"That's not the worse problem!"

"What is!?!"

"How much weight you think this vent can hold!?!"

"Oh shi-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Zoro, Sanji, and at least 30 fangirls fell out of the vent screaming as they landed on the floor.

"Ow............... man that hurt." Zoro and Sanji looked up. Hundreds of fangirls were eyeing them. The Zoro and Sanji fangirls were star struck, the other fangirls (Luffy, Ace, Smoke, ect.) were giving them death looks. But it wasn't them Sanji and Zoro were afraid of. The other fangirls would just kill them, the Zoro and Sanji fangirls would tear them a part slowly and love every second of it. Zoro and Sanji had a whispered conversation.

Sanji: "Whatever you do..... don't move..... they can smell fear just by looking at you."

Zoro whispered back, "That doesn't make sense."

"You're right..... but it's STILL true."

"Fuck. We're boned."

"YOU don't say 'boned' around me anymore."

"..........Right........ sorry."

"On the count of 3 we run......... 1.............2...........-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Sanji and Zoro fangirls attacked them. "SANJI!!! HELP ME!!!!" Zoro was suffocating in a massive wave of Zoro fangirls. Sanji kicked most of the Sanji fangirls off of him and started to run. "Haha! Sorry you're on your own dude!"

"OH MY GOD!!! THEY TOOK MY PANTS OFF!!!"

At this Sanji turned around in disbelief. "What!?!?"

Suddenly a COMPLETELY NAKED Zoro ran passed him. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE MOTHERFUCKER!!!"

Sanji saw the wave of fangirls alike come at him, "Oh shit." Sanji ran not as fast as Zoro but he could keep up, "How did you get out!?!?!" He looked at Zoro.

"They got distracted by my boxers and I slipped out, but not before they ripped my shirt off!!!"

"That is really disturbing!"

"I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST RUN!!!!!"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After 20 minutes of running around, naked Zoro and Sanji lost the fangirls when they escaped into a room. "We're safe..... for now." Sanji looked at Zoro.

"HOLLY SHIT!!!!" he covered his eyes as fast as he could.

Zoro looked at him, "What!?!?!?"

"You're still naked!"

"HOLLY FUCK!!!!!" Zoro covered himself with his hands, "What am I going to do!?!?"

Sanji looked around the room and then grinned, trying to hold back a laugh. "I think I found something you can wear........ HAHAHAHAHA!!"

Zoro looked at the pile of boxes in the room. They were full of pink short shorts and fangirl T-shirts.

Zoro looked at Sanji in psychotic anger, "I. HATE. YOU."

Minutes later Zoro was angrily dressed in the short shorts, white tennis shoes and a 'I'm a Zoro fangirl' T-shirt.

Sanji was laughing so hysterically he couldn't breathe. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! YOU LOOK SO GAY MAN!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I gotta take a picture of this......." Sanji took out his phone and was about to take a picture. Zoro grabbed the phone and threw it against the wall, smashing it into a million tiny pieces.

"HEY! THAT WAS FROM NAMI-SWAN!!!!"

"To fucking bad."

Sanji was mad but they needed to finish what they started. "Now what do we do?" Zoro looked at another vent above them, "Same plan, we go through the vents and get to the main control room." Sanji snorted at the idea, "Why should we do that dumb shit again." Zoro grabbed Sanji and slammed him against the wall, he was more hostile since he was wearing a rather.......... gay outfit. "WE ARE GOING TO BECAUSE I SAID SO! GOT IT!"

Sanji was scared, "Y-yes."

"GOOD. Let's go."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They found their way to the main room. In the middle of the room there was a giant chair, someone was in it barking orders and they had a female voice.

"Have you found the intruders yet."

"N-no ma'am, but we will shortly."

"Fine. Go now."

"Y-yes ma'am."

Sanji thought he recognized the voice, "Wait..... I think I know that woman."

Zoro rolled his eyes, "You do not."

"No I really think-"

*EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK*

"What was that?"

"I don't know, it sounded like-"

The vent collapsed (Not strong are these vents???) and Zoro and Sanji once again fell through to the ground. The mastermind in the chair turned around, revealing herself.

Zoro and Sanji gasped in awe, "IT'S YOU!!!!"

To be continued.

Final chapter next: Sanji and Zoro find out who the mastermind is, and you won't believe who it is. DON'T miss it.

And for all the Zoro fans out there like me, don't worry he'll get even with Sanji in the end, just wait. 


	3. When the Yaoi hits the Fan

We Hate the Internet

I have gotten mega support for this and for that I thank you, I believe all the guys who liked this story will also like The Immagnificent Adventure of Luffy and Zoro, another action comedy I am writing and am almost done with it. Please check that out and review on it you, enjoy the final chapter of this story. Thanks again for the strong support.

Final chapter: When the Yaoi hits the Fan.

Zoro and Sanji couldn't believe who it was that was doing all this yaoi shit to them. They recognized her anywhere, the long blonde hair, those soulless icy blue eyes, and that hot body. Sanji was the first to say something. "Holy shit! Your Ino!" Zoro got up and realized it too, "That chick form Naruto!?"

Ino smirked proudly, "That's right you fags! I am the one how put the Zoro and Sanji yaoi's to their height! ME!"

Zoro looked victimized, "But, but, but why???" Ino turned angry, "WHY YOU ASK??? BECAUSE! I hate you two! So fucking popular on your goddamn show. (in high pitched voice) 'Oh look I'm a 3 style swordsman, I'm a lame ass cook who can't get girls unless I LIGHT MYSELF ON FIRE!"

Zoro chuckled, "You got Dartboard pegged but come off it, that shit's weak. No way you're doing this for that reason what's the real reason."

Ino seemed to be set ablaze, "Oh I don't know. Maybe I found out WHO PUTS SAKURAxINO YURI SITES UP FOR THE WORLD TO SEE!!!!!" She looked at Sanji as if she was trying to set his soul on fire from the inside. Sanji tried looking around innocently while whistling, "woooooooohoooo"

Zoro's eyes widen and pointed his finger at Sanji, "YOU!!! YOU DID THIS!!!"

He grabbed Sanji by the throat and started choking him, shaking him back and forth, "YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sanji tried to defend himself, "(wheezy voice) I........ didn't know.......... this would happen." He starts to slightly loose consciousness near the end of his sentence.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! AND I'M TELLING YOU THIS SO YOU DO KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING!!!!!!"

All the fangirls started screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! A REAL SANJI/ZORO FIGHT!!!!! GO ZORO!!!!!"

"KILL HIM ZORO HUNNY!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!"

"YEAH KICK HIS CIGARETTE SMOKING ASS!!!!"

"NOOOOO!!!! ZORO! DON'T KILL SWEET SANJI!!!!!"

"YOU FUCKING GREEN HAIR!! GET YOU NASTY HANDS OFF HIS BEAUTIFUL NECK!!!!"

As much as she enjoyed this Ino stopped the squabbling "SILENCE!!!!" All the girls stopped cheering, even Zoro stopped bashing Sanji's head against the floor. "Move Zoro boy, I WANT HIM." Ino was ready to kick Sanji's ass.

Zoro picked Sanji up and pushed him toward Ino, "He's all yours." Sanji stumbled towards Ino, still really messed up from Zoro, "Uggggg... I~m so~rr-"

*SMACK!* *WHAM!*

Ino punched then kicked him. She picked Sanji up and swirled him around and tossed him at Zoro, "Hey! What the f-" Sanji hit Zoro and they both fell. Zoro got up, "Ugh... What was that for?" Ino smirked, "Hey just cause I hate Sanji so much doesn't mean I like you at all. And if you're here to ask me to stop the yaois, you have a better shot at catching Michael Phelps smoking weed." Sanji tryied to stand up, "Ugh....... actually you probably CAN see him doing tha-" "Sanji, shut the hell up." Zoro dusted himself off, "You know what? I came here to kick some YAOI-MAKING BITCH'S ass. And so I shall." He got into a fighting stance, "Let's go In-hoe." He motioned his hand in a 'bring it' motion. Ino became infuriated, "IT'S INO JACKASS!!!!"

(Warning: For all the people that wanted a fight seen and some major ass kicking.........: here you go. Not much fighting, but hopefully enough.)

Ino ran for Zoro, she threw two punches then swung her left leg at him.

Zoro dodged the two punches then caught Ino's leg. Zoro swung is right arm at Ino, but she bent backwards and dodged it. This caused Zoro to be able to see up Ino's shirt and momentarily, Zoro lost focus.

Due to the distraction, Ino threw up her other leg and kicked Zoro in the face.

Zoro let go of Ino's leg as he grabbed his face in pain, "FUCK!"

Ino came at him again with a flurry of punches and kicks. Zoro blocked or dodged most of them, catching only a few. At one point, Zoro managed to grab both of Ino's hands and slung her over his shoulders and slammed her down on the ground.

"OW! ASSHOLE!"

Zoro chuckled, "You can't take the heat babe, get out of the-" Ino grabbed Zoro's bent down head with her legs and spun around in a hurricanrana. She let go and tossed Zoro, sending him flying.

*CRASH*

Zoro got up. Ino chuckled, "How do you the kitchen now dick!?" Zoro chuckled as well, "Now that we're all warmed up." he looked at Ino, "I'm gonna FUCK you UP!"

Ino slightly blushed, "Don't say FUCK to me!"

Suddenly Zoro appeared in front of Ino and kneed her in the stomach. He grabbed the back of her clothes and picked her up over his head. "THIS'LL TEACH YOU THAT RORONOA ZORO DON'T TAKE ANYTHING UP THE ASS FROM ANYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESPECIALLY THE FAG SANJI!!!!!!!!!"

Zoro threw Ino as hard and as far as he could. She flew at least 30 feet before she landed on........ Sanji, Who just started to recover. "Ugh.......... you winning Zoro???"

*CRASH!!!*

Zoro dusted himself off, "And that......... is how you kick ass."

Ino got up and was outraged, "You........... you BASTARD!!! GIRLS! KICK HIS ASS AND KICK THEM OUT!" All the fangirls turned to Zoro, there were at least near 1,000. Zoro knew he couldn't beat them all, or live though their assault. So he had to come up with something.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" They threw Sanji at Zoro, this time Zoro dodged it and Sanji landed on the floor.

"Aw man! We're fucked Zoro, SAVE US! I have so much to live for. I have Nami and well you..... you have no one..... but that's not the point!"

Zoro looked at Sanji in annoyance, "You know what!? First of all! You can die here for all I care! This is you fault over all! Secondly! During our whole show, I've dated AND fucked, the chick that was Ms Valentine, the chick that was Perona, the chick that was Jewelry Bonney AND a whole bunch of extra girls that aren't even credited!! And it took you 7 seasons for Nami to EVEN SAY yes to a date so SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

Sanji looked at Zoro shockingly, "Wow........."

All the fangirls stopped at hearing this 'backstage gossip' and freaked out, "EEEEEE! Zoro, you dated Ms Valentine! I always thought they were a cute couple!"

"EEEEEEEE!!!! Jewelry Bonney!?!? Two supernovas!?!? So CUTE!!!!!"

"OH ZORO FUCK ME TOO!!!!!!!!"

"NO!!! FUCK ME!!!!!"

"BACK OF WHORE!!!!! HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!"

Zoro then realize how he could save his ass........ and to lesser extent, Sanji's too.

"Hey fangirls listen up!" All the fangirls looked at him, Zoro began his speech he hoped would save his life.

"Look you all love me or Sanji or whoever right!? Well don't you realize that these yaois are killing us inside!? Pictures, stories and........ god forbid how, but videos!?! Is this really how you want to idealize your icons!? Your heroes!? Your love interests!?!? I say hell no!!! Why make us fuck each other in the asses when we could be doing girls instead!?! Why make us who we are not inside. Do you all really want us to be gay??? Where do you girls fit in all this??? How does this help you???"

Some of the fangirls were crying, one of the Luffy fangirls spoke up, "He's right!!! I don't want Luffy to fuck his brother Ace anymore!!! I want him to fuck me!!!!" She started to cry. An Ace fangirl started to cry too, "She's right!!! I want Ace to fuck me, not Smoker!!!!" Most of the fangirls were crying now.

Zoro knew he had them now, he pretty much just single handily ended yaoi, "Besides....... If you're all such big One Piece fans, why the fuck are you listening to a bitch form NARUTO!?!?" He pointed at Ino, all the fangirls became angry with agreement and stared down Ino. Ino was scared now, "Uh.... I.... um...."

Zoro walked over to her, "Clam down girls. Look, Ino in honor of you being a good fighter, and good will twards men and all that other shit. I'll keep you from being killed by all these ONE PIECE fangirls and you shut down this yaoi mega site. And I'll make dumbnuts over there shut down all the yuri sites of you and Sakura he put up. Ok?"

Ino looked at him, "R-r-really?" Zoro rolled his eyes, "Look I like lesbian porn as much as the next guy but hey, it's cause I'm a guy. Anyways, I'm not an asshole like Sanji, so, yeah we'll take all the yuri shit of you that we can off the net, k?" Ino smiled, "Deal!"

Zoro walked over to Sanji, "Ok dipshit, let s go home." Sanji looked at him from sitting on the floor, "Umm.... can you carry me? I have no feeling in my legs." Zoro looked away an continued to walk, "Fuck no, hey! Some of you fangirls come carry this looser." A bunch of Sanji fan girls jumped out of nowhere, "OOOO! ME!" "NO! ME!" "ME! ME! ME!" Sanji screamed in horror, "You bastard! Don't leave me with them!! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

Before they left Ino walked up to Zoro, "Hey...... um thanks for everything........ you don't fight to bad yourself." She blushed, "Um....... here take this and give me a call ok?" She gave Zoro a sheet of paper and walked off.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Back at Sanji and Nami's apartment. "Ok........ there. Happy." Sanji finished deleting the last of the yuri sites he had. Zoro smirked, "I'm good."

As he was leaving, Nami walked in, "Oh hey guys! There you are, hehehe, were you been, hahaha." She was trying not to laugh again. Sanji smirked, "Oh.... what are you laughing at hunny, could it be the YAOI OF ME AND ZORO YOU HAVE ON YOU COMPUTER!?!?!" Nami gasped, "AH! How di- how do you know!?!"

"I found out! How could you Nami!?!?"

Nami looked down in shame, "I.... I'm sorry.... I.... I......"

"Well you should be sorry! I can't believe you!"

Zoro couldn't believe that Sanji was manipulating Nami like this, the his smiled, "Don't worry about it Nami, until 5 seconds ago, dumbass here was the creator of over 50 SakuraxIno yuri sites." Nami looked up at Sanji, "Those bitches from NARUTO!?!?!?!"

Sanji looked at Zoro, "YOU SOLD ME OUT!!!"

Zoro chuckled, "SOLD you out? First I have to like you to be PAID to ruin your life. I just did that for fun."

With that Zoro walked out the door. He could hear Sanji's screams of pain, "OH MY GOD!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!! MY ARM'S BROKEN!!!!"

Zoro looked at the piece of paper Ino gave him, "Ino huh? Kinda sexy. Might give her a call."

~Epilogue~

And so, Zoro, and I guess Sanji, single handedly destroyed the yaoi world from the inside. Zoro hooked up with Ino, for awhile. She was a bitch from Naruto after all, a One Piece actor as popular as Zoro couldn't have that could he? Ruins to much street cred.

Sanji got his arm broken by Nami and she dumped him. He later hooked up with Sakura from Naruto. When Ino found out she told Sakura what he did, and she broke his other arm and dumped him too.

Later, for revenge Sakura and Ino got together and started a ZoroxSanji yaoi site with over 1 million hits within the month.

Goddamn it.

Well, I guess you can't beat yaoi. Like schizophrenia, and that feeling you're being watched by a sex offender, it will always be there. But as Zoro proved, you can at least kick it's ass into retreat, for a little while.

THE END (MAY GOD HAVE MERCY ON THE YAOI SOULS.)

././/..//.././././././../././././././././..././/.//.///...///./././../.././..////././/././././..././././././././///././.../././././..///././..//././././././

Yo, so ending good enough? Tell me in reviews. Hope I didn't disappoint anybody TOO much. This was pretty much where I was going with it from the beginning.

I have gotten mega support for this and for that I thank you, I believe all the guys who liked this story will also like The Immagnificent Adventure of Luffy and Zoro, another action comedy I am writing and am almost done with it. Please check that out and review on it please. Thank you, enjoy the final chapter of this story. Thanks again for the strong support. 


End file.
